Where Dreams Can Lead You
by Jack'sgirlhtl
Summary: Kate has been having dreams that could answer questions that she didn't even know needed to be asked re- rated after having a think about it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Castle or any of the characters. I am only borrowing them for a time to play**

**WHERE DREAMS CAN LEAD YOU**

It had been an exceptionally hot day and was looking to be an even hotter night, so when Beckett arrived back to her apartment, even though it was well after midnight she headed straight for the shower leaving a trail of clothes behind her. She stayed in there for about 40 minutes and the cooling water did help a bit but afterward she still felt hot and also a little clammy but was too exhausted to care, she walked over to her bed tossing the towel aside before slipping under the cool sheets. It only took about 30 seconds for the oblivion of sleep to over take her that's just how tired she was.

Kate wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when she was roused from her slumber by something that felt like soft kisses on her left shoulder blade; slowly they started moving toward her spine then continued further down her back. She moaned softly at the sensation enjoying it but all the time wondering who the lips belonged to, slowly she turned over coming face the face with Richard Castle. She gasped, quickly covering herself with the sheet "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? And more to the point how did you even get in here?" she demanded trying to keep her voice steady.

"Shush now, don't ask the why or how just enjoy it" Castle whispered.

Kate wasn't sure why, maybe it was the hypnotic tone to his voice but she did as he said laying back on her pillow leaving herself open to him. Castle smiled at her as he gently pulled the sheet away then moved forward, bringing his lips to her skin once more. This time he started with her stomach and kissed his way toward her breasts paying close attention to each in turn causing Kate to moan with pleasure, then he moved higher both kissing and caressing her neck nipping gently as he went.

Kate's body had responded to every kiss, every caress that Rick had delivered and she was by now getting very aroused and a little frustrated so she reached out for him, cupping his face and bringing his mouth to hers then kissed him with a passion that had built up over the past four years but just as he responded and the kiss deepening Kate's phone started to ring.

She let out a loud groan to which came the answer "leave it"

"You know I can't" she replied and lent across the bed grabbing her phone.

"Beckett"

"Hey sorry to call but we've got a body "Esposito announced down the line.

"Ok where?" she asked and waited for Esposito to tell her "Fine can you text a conformation, then I'll let Castle know" she replied looking round her apartment for him getting ready to hang up.

"No need, he was with Ryan and me at the Old Haunt when we got the call."

"What! He couldn't have been he was just..." the words faded on her lips as she realised what she was saying "Ok Esposito I'll meet you in about thirty minutes"

Kate sat silently for a moment coming to the realisation that it had happened yet again. She had had another erotic dream about Richard Castle. Why was her brain doing this to her.

"What is wrong with me!" Beckett exclaimed into the darkness, that was the third time in a matter of days, but she couldn't think about that now she had a crime scene to get to, so shaking herself she got up and headed for the bathroom, changed then grabbed her jacket and keys before exiting into the early morning light.

Beckett arrived at the crime scene to find Esposito talking to Lanie while detective Ryan was in the process of gathering statements but there was no sign of Castle to which she gave a sigh of relief because she really needed to focus on the here and now.

As she ducked under the police tape Esposito approached her.

"So what do we have so far" she inquired, taking a quick look around.

"Our vic's name is Preston Rhedin, looks like he was out jogging when the attack happened, he still has his wallet along with his phone and watch so it doesn't look like a mugging" Esposito informed her as they approached the body.

"Hey Lanie so what's the story here?" Beckett asked looking down at the medical examinater, who was knelt beside the body doing her preliminary exam.

"Well it looks like a stab wound to the back but the shape of the wound seems different than from your conventional knife, it seems rounder somehow but I won't know for sure until I can get the body back to the morgue, clean it up and perform an autopsy." Lanie replied standing up.

"Thanks Lanie keep me updated"

It was at this moment that Castle chose to appear, as he came toward her she noticed he was holding a cardboard tray of coffee and a white paper bag.

"Where on earth did you get those?" She asked when he stopped in front of her.

"For a detective, detective you're not very observant, there's an all night diner a couple of blocks down, I noticed it as me and the guys drove past." he replied as a big grin spread across his face.

Beckett just looked at him not really knowing what to say.

When Kate didn't reply Castle lifted the paper bag and lightly shook it "I have pastries too."

'Oh my god he is so incorrigible' Beckett thought to herself as she took the bag off him and peeked inside.

"Thanks Castle" she eventually said grabbing a coffee from the tray, while handing back the bag maybe later on the pastry"

Just then detective Ryan walk up "oh coffee, thanks Castle"

"Anyone see what happened?" Beckett asked.

"Not really, there were a few people about when it happened but they seemed to be too far away to see anything useful" he replied opening his notepad checking something before he continued " there was this one lady who said she noticed a figure stumble and fall about the right time, then a minute or so later another figure walked by, stopped as if to pick something up then carried on walking but she couldn't be sure."

"Ok you and Esposito get an address for our vic and then canvass the local area. Me and Castle will head back to the precinct and see what we can dig up there." Beckett said as she started walking back toward her car.

It had been a long day; her team had run down all the available lead's regarding their victim. It turned out he was a self-made millionaire who owned a chain of deli's on the West side. He seemed to have no enemies to speak of and his financials were fine, so right now they had hit a dead end.

Beckett was still staring at the murder board long after everyone else had gone home. She glanced at the clock noting that it was way past 2am. Kate was tired but didn't want to go home so she walked into the break room and settled herself down on one of the couches there. Before long she had dozed off. Thankfully she didn't dream at all and was woken up a few hours later by one of the cleaning crew bouncing the mop bucket off the door frame as they entered the break room.

"Sorry, didn't realise there was anyone in here" came the reply to Beckett's exclamation

Knowing that she wouldn't get anymore sleep and that the rest of her team would be arriving soon she got off the couch and headed for the washroom to freshen up trying to sort herself out for the long day she knew lay ahead. Once she had changed using the spare set of clothes she always kept at work she headed back to the break room to get some coffee that would hopefully wake her up somewhat before everyone arrived. Kate sat back down on the couch she'd slept on sipping the steaming liquid and rubbed her sore neck when someone came up behind her saying "morning detective don't tell me you slept here last night.

"Ok I won't then" she replied again rubbing her neck the relief the ache

It was then that a pair of strong hands came to rest on the back of her neck.

"Here let me" Rick said as he started to slowly massage her sore muscles.

Kate went to stop him but it felt too good, so even though they were in the precinct she went with it. It was only when she felt soft lips on the neck that she jerked round to protest "What do you think you are doing?" she hissed at him only to see that the precinct had morphed into her apartment and Castle was standing there behind her in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, at that moment she realised she was having another dream and started awake. She had dozed off while drinking her coffee. "Oh my god I need help" she muttered to herself getting to her feet, putting the coffee cup on the side and headed for the elevator. It dinged just as she got there, doors opening to reveal Esposito and Ryan who said morning as they stepped out.

"Hi guys I'm just nipping down to see Lanie, when Castle gets here tell him to wait for me, I'll only be about 30 minutes"

"Ok boss will do" they replied watching her enter the elevator and press the lobby button. Kate was standing by her car when Castle arrived and approached her.

"Morning Beckett" Castle said in his normal jovial way "do we have a crime scene to go to?"

"Morning Castle, no there's no crime scene I'm just nipping over to the morgue to see Lanie. No need for you to come, go see the guys I'll be back in about half an hour. "She said unlocking her car door and getting in.

"But can't I come pleaseee." he pleaded.

"No Castle not this time, go upstairs and hang out with the guys." she said a bit too harshly for her liking but she needed him to leave her alone so she could get going.

"Ok Beckett see you later" and with that he turned and headed into the precinct.

Beckett entered the morgue franticly looking for Lanie. She eventually found her in the lab area.

"Hey girl wants wrong you look terrible" she said as Kate approached her.

"Lanie you've got to help me, I can't take much more of this. I think I'm going insane." Kate said as she started to pace back and forth.

"Calm down girl and tell me what's wrong" Lanie commanded gesturing to a chair near her.

Kate was so het up at this point the only words her brain seemed to be able to form were "Castle, dreams and you need to help me" so she blurted these out quickly in the hope her friend would get the message.

Lanie looked at her friend starting to get a little worried before realising what she needed to do. Quickly she pulled off her lab coat, hung it up then grabbed Kate by the hand and pulled her toward the door. "Come on you and me a going for a drink and you can tell me all about it."

Beckett sat across from her friend not really knowing what to say, how she was going to tell her best friend that she was having very vivid and erotic dreams about Castle, it was too embarrassing

"So are you going to tell me what's the matter or do I have to guess?" Lanie asked looking pointedly at the detective.

"I've been having dreams," she paused for a second then said "dream's about Castle"

"Okay but why are you in such a state about it, they're only dreams"

"Oh I don't know Lanie maybe it's because these dreams have gotten me so worked up that I feel like a horny teenager all the time ready to jump anything with a pulse just to get some relief, oh and the fact that the object of these dream's is a certain mystery writer, how's that for an answer hey?" Kate said lacing her voice with sarcasm.

"Oh well have you tried you know" Lanie replied gesturing to her friend

"Of course I have but it's not enough I still feel I need more. I need him" Kate paused for a second having whispered the last part hoping Lanie wouldn't hear then continued " these dreams are so real Lanie, and when I wake up I can still feel his hands on me, his caresses also the worst part it is just as we are about to you know, we are either interrupted or I wake up which frustrates me even more, what the hell am I going to do?

Lanie was quiet for a minute before saying "Well I have a suggestion but I don't think you're going to like it"

"What?"

"I think you should go for it and jump writer-boy. You've danced around this for too long Kate. I know how you feel about him I can see it every time you look at him and if you could see how he looks at you sometimes you would know he feels the same way so as I said go for it, be happy and make babies"

Kate just looked at her friend open mouthed for a second then checking her watch, got to her feet, saying " I'd better get back see you later and thanks for the coffee" before walking out of the coffee shop and back toward the 12th


	2. Chapter 2

**WHERE DREAMS CAN LEAD YOU (PART 2)**

Kate got back to the precinct and headed for her desk. She has been thinking about what Lanie had said as she had walked back, a little scared that she was even considering it. Yes she was attracted to the famous author who wouldn't be but was there something else there, something more.

When she got back to the bullpen she found it all but deserted. Ryan and Esposito were off following up a couple of new leads and Castle was nowhere to be seen, which was a little strange but not unheard of. Kate sat down at her desk and opened the file in front of her; she was going over the contense when her mind began to wonder her head dropping forward. After a few minutes she slowly stood up and walked up to the murder board studying everything they had found out so far. It was as she was looking at a photo if the victim that a set if strong arms encircled her waist and soft lips kissed her neck, she knew it was wrong but for the life of her couldn't and didn't want it to stop. Kate let out a low moan as his lips continued to caress her neck finding that sweet spot just behind her ear that drove her crazy and when she couldn't take it anymore spun round, grabbed his shirt and crushed her lips to his. In an instant she knew this was a dream but she didn't care she was so pent up at this point that she wanted to finish this even if it was in the middle of the precinct.

"Hum, Castle. Rick don't stop." she whispered as his hands slowly crept up under her shirt

It was at this moment that the real Castle came back into the bullpen and spotted Beckett sitting at her desk with her head bent forward over a file. He dropped down into the chair next to her and was just about to start playing angry birds when a slow moan escaped her lips. Worried that something might be wrong he moved closer calling her name.

"Hey Beckett you okay?" when he didn't get a reply he tried again "Hey Beckett, Beckett" when this didn't get a reply he leant over and slowly nudged her shoulder at the same time saying "Kate speak to me what's wrong?"

It was at this point that Kate was brought back to reality and her head shot up to look at him.

"Kate please what's wr...?" Castle stopped mind sentence and gulped as her eyes met his cause what he saw there was pure unadulterated primal passion and it was directed at him. This caused his own eyes to darken and a certain part of his body moved of its own accord.

Kate didn't know what to do she was looking into a face that mirrored her own and it took all her strength not to grab him and have him there and then on her desk in the middle of the bullpen and be damned. She knew that if she didn't get out of there right now that is exactly what was going to happen so using even ounce of strength she had she shot to her feet, grabbed her coat and was at the elevator before you could blink leaving a very confused and from what she could make out a very aroused Castle still standing by her desk.

It took Rick about sixty seconds to realise that Kate had gone before he followed her. What the hell was that, he had never seen a look like that from her, hell from anyone not even when they had shared that kiss in order to save Ryan and Esposito. He needed to know what was going on.

On the drive from the precinct to her apartment she had thought about nothing but the dreams and had come to the conclusion that they weren't just dreams but her sub-conscious thoughts trying the tell her something and what she realised was they were trying to tell her was that she was ready to commit to Castle body and soul that was why the dreams had never gone beyond kissing and caressing, the dreams weren't about sex at all they were about so much more than that. She had felt safe during every aspect of the dream as well as loved. And she had wanted to give her love back, OH MY GOD SHE LOVED HIM. "I love Richard Castle" she said out loud.

Rick made it to Kate's building about five minutes after her and caught her just as she inserted her key into the door "Kate tell me what's wrong, please" Rick said stopping her with a hand on her shoulder.

When Rick had approached her she had looked to him as if she was struggling with a dilemma but in a split second her demeanour changed and she spun round looking at the man that had for the last four years had driven her crazy first with lust and then love.

She grabbed hold of his shirt pulling him into a kiss realising all the pent up sexual tension that had built up in the past four years. For a second Rick was so shocked that he didn't respond then his brain seemed to catch up and his arms wrapped round her waist pulling her closer melding their bodies together. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart their breathing haggard just looking at each other.

"Wow" was all Castle could say as it seemed his writer's brain had deserted him.

"Oh yeah" came the reply from a smiling Kate Beckett, quickly opening her door before she lend him inside then pressed her lips to his once more.

The kiss this time was less heated than before but still held the same passion. Rick slowly backed Kate across her apartment not once breaking the kiss. They managed to navigate this way quite well until she bumped into the kitchen island causing them to break apart. As he stared at her, Kate took this opportunity to work on getting Ricks clothes off him. She made short work of his jacket and shirt and they soon fell to the floor behind him, at the same time Castle relived her of her jacket 'n' top and they joined his on the floor. As her hands moved to his belt he stopped her with a crushing kiss, he couldn't get enough of her she was like an addiction. His mind was trying to tell him to stop that this wasn't right but his body had other ideas. His lips left hers for a second, moving to her neck which brought a moan of pleasure from the good detective. As the moan escaped her lips Kate thought 'oh god what is he doing to me I've never been this turned on just by kissing before, EVER.'

All Kate could think of at this moment was that they still had too many clothes on so she once again reached for his belt and quickly undid it, at the same time Rock reached for her and no time at all they were standing there in nothing but their underwear so close that it was hard to see where one person ended and the next started. Slowly Rick pulled away from her looking down, drinking in the sight of her, she was beautiful. The look in his eyes sent a shiver through her body and compelled her to drag him toward the couch she wanted, no needed him now!

As they arrived at the couch Kate stopped and turned them round gently pushing her hand against his chest causing him to sit down on the arm then flop backward grabbing for Kate causing her to fall on top of him. She let out a giggle as she landed then claimed his lips once more as her hands began to wonder. They seemed to be moving of their own accord and soon found their way to the one part of Castle body that was still standing, gently rubbing him through his boxers evoking a moan that caused a reaction that rocked her to the core. The next few seconds were a blur with Kate grabbing the waistband of Castles boxers, pushing them off in one fluid motion and tossing them over her head not caring where they landed then she stripped her off her own panties and bra then straddled his hips lowering herself on his hard shaft, sliding all the way down in on fluid motion. They both gasped at the sensation, Kate stopping of a second getting used to the feel

and size of him before she started to move. She slowly started to rock just enough to produce the friction she needed, but soon that wasn't enough so her movements become larger and larger at the same time Rick pushed up to meet her and this brought a whole new set of sensations and soon they were moving in complete unison getting faster and faster until suddenly Kate tipped over the edge, her orgasm hitting her so hard she swore she could see stars. As she came down off her sexual high Kate realised that Rick still hadn't found his realise so she started to move again this time contracting her inner muscles against him, the moan that this evoked brought the biggest smile to her face as she looked down at him meeting his eyes. She leaned forward lightly kissing him before she sat back up and continued her ministrations. Soon Rick's breathing become haggard and he couldn't seem to form coherent thoughts as this beautiful woman brought him to the edge then over it ,he gasped as he pumped into her then it was over and Kate flopped forward against him her panting marching his. They lay there for a few minutes before Kate pushed herself up off of the man she loved causing him to open his eye and look at her with a questioning expression.

"I'm going to get cleaned up would you care to join me?" she said starting to walk in the direction of her bedroom.

An hour later they were both curled up in bed after their shower watching TV when Beckett heard her phone ringing in the other room, too cosy to move she let it go to voice mail. When it rang a third time in a matter of minutes she knew she had to answer it. Kate slipped out of bed leaving Rick dozing against the headboard and headed to the kitchen to retrieve her phone. Looking at the ID she saw Lanie's picture on the screen.

"Hey Lanie what's up?" Kate asked as she answered

"Kate are you okay, I've just spoken to Esposito and he said you rushed out of the precinct about three hours ago and haven't been seen since." Lanie asked concern in her voice

"Lanie I'm fine. I wasn't feeling too good so I came back to my apartment for a while tell Esposito that I should be back in this afternoon."

It was at this point that Rick walked out of her bedroom looking for her and seeing her standing in the kitchen, wearing his clothes walked over to her and circled her waist whispering in her ear "do you know how hot your look standing here in my shirt" not realising she was on the phone and just who she was talking to.

"Who was that?" Lanie asked recognising the voice and knowing exactly who it was but wanting Kate to confirm it.

"Will you stop that? I'm on the phone" Kate said as he started kissing her neck, forgetting that it was Lanie on the other end.

"Lanie I know that you know exactly who's here, so let's not get into that right now. Let's just say I took your advice and feel much better for it."

"Well all I can say is finally and I'm adding I want details. Ok so what do you want me to tell Esposito and Ryan, are you guys coming back in today or not?"

Kate turned in Castle's arm so she was facing him she thought to herself for about 10 seconds before replying "Hum not, can you tell Esposito to let Gates know that I'm sick and will be off for at least the rest of today and if she asks about Castle say I sent him home okay bye" and with that she hung up on her friend, put the phone in the counter and wrapped her arms around Rick. "Well we have the rest of the day off so what to do?" Kate asked leaning in to kiss him just as her stomach growled

"First thing on the agenda should be food then who knows we'll play it by ear shall we" Rick laughed as he went in search of his jacket and phone. "What do you want?"

"Well apart from you, I don't mind surprise me"

"hum right okay" Rick stutter. A few minutes later Rick walked over to Kate saying "Food should be here in about thirty minutes"

Once the food had arrived they decided have an impromptu carpet picnic so there they were food set out in front of them both of them sitting leaning against the couch eating when Rick asked " ah Kate, not that I'm complaining or anything about the current situation but what changed?"

Kate sat silent for a few seconds debating whether to tell him or not then decided that the time for secrets was past so answered "Well I'd been having these dreams, dreams about us."

"Really" Rick interrupted

"Shush or I won't tell you."

"Okay sorry please continue"

"As I said I had been having these dreams and let me tell you they were pretty steamy but they were always interrupted either by someone coming along in the dream or me waking up? And the last one, the one this morning was well you saw the look I gave you. Anyway as I was driving home and something suddenly occurred to me, I realised what the dreams were trying to tell me. It was that I love you." Kate finished turning to look at him.

"What! Can you say that again I think I must have misheard you" Rick spluttered.

"I – love - you" Kate said again this time emphasising each word in turn.

Rick was still for a second then slowly the look on his face changed making her heart sing he was sitting there with the biggest grin on his face that she had ever seen. In one quick movement he had her in his arms and he was kissing her with a force that she didn't know existed. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that because Katherine Beckett NYPD's finest I love you too, so much it hurts." he said when they parted.

From that moment everything else was forgotten, the world outside, the food on the floor everything there was only the two of them. They spent the rest of the day just exploring and discovering each other content in the knowledge that they could overcome anything as long as they were together.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**

** Thank you for reading this story. I haven't posted in a while and there may be a sequel on the cards if the review and comments are good so please be kind and again thank you**


End file.
